Vile vs Wolf
Vile vs Wolf is Peep4Life's sixty-sixth OMM. Description Mega Man vs Star Fox! Two bounty hunters from classic series battle in my sixty-sixth one minute melee! '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Wolf and Vile were both at a location, neutral to their series. A mysterious client needed the most ruthless and cunning bounty hunters in the galaxy. Wolf entered a surprisingly large office. Vile was already there. "Alright, what need is there to summon me when you already have a hunter?" Wolf questioned. A smug grin grew on the face of the mysterious man. "I need ruthless and efficient killers but i'm no fool: bounty hunters from different parts of space don't mix. So you two will fight, the winner gets my job. And the money that comes with it. Vile and Wolf nodded in understanding and prepared to battle. "Two things though: 1. Battle OUTside of my office, and 2. This needs to be a fight to the death. No mercy. Capiche?" Vile and Wolf made their ways outside and cycled through their weapons. Lock and load! Fight! ''' Wolf immediately ran at Vile and tried to destroy his weapons with his hands. But Vile swatted him away and sent a humerus crush missile at Wolf. Wolf jumped up and over the attack and Vile and drew his blaster, firing calculated shots, trying to penetrate the defense of Vile. Vile sent a nervous ghost laser at Wolf who opted to use his reflector. The beam went straight back at Vile, but overall wasn't too effective. Wolf then used fire wolf to assault Vile head on. Wolf took advantage of the closed distance by blasting Vile several times but was soon nailed by an onslaught of cherry blasts. Wolf moved back, and got his reflector up but when he lowered his defense, Vile struck hard. He used a flamethrower and engulfed Wolf in unbearable heat. Wolf managed to escape serious burns but ran straight into a rumbling bang. Wolf was knocked to the floor and Vile closed in, ready to finish Wolf with the parasite sword. But Wolf used his wolf flash to skid away from the impact. He then used the same move to close the distance and tear at Vile's armor. Wolf used fire wolf to damage Vile and to move away from him before he could do serious damage. Vile was desperate and went for necro burst. Vile dedicated all his energy to using the move and the laser headed Wolf's way. Wolf used his reflector again, this time diverting the blast towards Vile. Although Vile dodged the move with what little energy he had, The Wolfen was right behind him. The laser caused the Wolfen to explode... Along with Vile! '''KO Wolf dusted himself off and put his blaster away. His client walked over and shook the hand/paw of Wolf. "Excellent. I have everything I need." The man stated and turned to leave. Wolf grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the floor. "Not so fast..." Wolf said. "I need a new ship!" Wolf demanded angrily. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Wolf! Category:Peep4Life Category:Male-only battles Category:Gun Fights Category:"Bounty Hunter" themed OMM Category:'Capcom VS Nintendo' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees